Verdade ou Desafio?
by Abraham Darkrow
Summary: Aonde uma simples aposta pode levar? Será a teimosia de Ron uma fraqueza a ser utilizada por quem quer arrancar algo dele?


Verdade ou desafio?

Eram férias de Natal em Hogwarts. Naturalmente, Harry não voltou para casa, pois tudo o que ele mais queria era ficar bem longe de seus tios. Lembrou-se de não enviar nada para eles, afinal, o principal prazer da vida deles era transformar a sua vida num inferno. _"Não preciso sofrer mais do que já sofro todo ano"_, pensou, e então, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, deixou avisado que não voltaria e caminhou em direção a escola.

Ron e Hermione decidiram ficar com ele nessas férias, como tem sido o costume nos últimos anos, e isso o alegrou. Seus amigos eram as pessoas mais importantes na sua vida, e fazia Harry esquecer, ao menos por algum tempo, o terrível vazio que a morte de Sirius causou em sua vida. Amava o padrinho demais. Considerava o pai que nunca teve. E agora, ele estava morto, e nada que Harry fizesse poderia mudar tal fato, mesmo porque, no fim foi ele quem acabou levando seu padrinho a morte.

Para variar, Ron e Hermione brigavam. Brigavam por coisas tão banais, pensou ele, e muitas vezes tinha vontade de rir, de tão imbecis os motivos de suas brigas. Dessa vez, brigavam por causa de um trabalho deixado pelo professor de poções, que havia mandado os alunos escreverem sobre uma poção da verdade, a mais simples e menos potente nas palavras do professor.

A questão da poção durou horas. Começou quando ambos decidiram fazer o trabalho juntos. O problema é que, juntos, para Ron, significava não fazer nada, especialmente quando estava com Hermione. Ela havia acostumado mal os dois, por sempre emprestar os trabalhos, apesar de todas as vezes falar que nunca o faria de novo. O interessante para Harry era o fato do jovem ter se interessado pelo trabalho, pois, normalmente, tanto ele quanto Harry deixavam tudo para a última hora.

- Não Ron, deixe isso aí! Já disse que isso será útil! – disse Hermione, com a pena entre os dedos, olhando perigosamente para o amigo.

- Mas aqui não fala nada, Mione! – defendeu-se Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas, algo normal nele, quando se altera.

- Como não? Preste atenção! Aqui explica claramente que os ovos de salamandra são úteis como estabilizadores de temperatura, e o livro de poções exemplifica que se a poção estiver quente ou fria em excesso, pode causar outros efeitos! Você não aprende, não é mesmo? Se quiser tirar o livro, escreva essa observação num papel, porque eu VOU colocar isso no meu relatório. Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você nunca me ajuda em trabalho algum, a não ser que tenha algum interesse ou que não queira fazer nada. – e acrescentou num murmúrio. – Que é o caso mais comum.

- Não precisa falar assim! Só quero ajudar! Estou me sentindo culpado por sempre me aproveitar do seu trabalho!

- Culpado? – Hermione riu, achando tudo extremamente ridículo – Sinceramente Ron você tenta se redimir e acaba atrapalhando mais ainda.

- Atrapalhando! – Harry notou que as orelhas do amigo ficaram mais vermelhas ainda, misturando-se com o cabelo de seu amigo, se é que era possível.

- Ah, não est�? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não!

- Então não vai se importar se agente jogar um joguinho muito comum entre os trouxas, não é?

- Claro que não! Faço tudo para provar que estou falando a verdade.

Hermione se levantou.

- Então me aguardem na sala comunal da Grifinória até que não tenha ninguém lá. Tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Não durmam! Não quero ser obrigada a esperar até amanhã.

Harry e Ron se olharam quando a amiga deu as costas, levando seu material, e virou o corredor.

Hermione estava com pressa. Cumprimentou com um pequeno 'oi' os poucos conhecidos que encontrava pelo caminho, não dando muita atenção para eles. Era a sua chance. Chance de descobrir a verdade. Chance de descobrir se seus sentimentos por Ron eram compartilhados por ele também, e iria usar a teimosia de seu amigo ruivo contra ele.

Primeiramente deixou o material em seu quarto, guardado em segurança em seu malão, e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal. Apressou-se, aproveitando que a área estava deserta, indo em direção do dormitório dos meninos, e teve o cuidado de arrombar a porta do quarto de Harry e Ron utilizando a varinha. Abriu o malão de Harry e pegou a sua capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Disse as palavras corretas, e o mapa surgiu. Estudando-o, viu que Harry e Ron foram ver Hagrid, como faziam de vez em quando numa dessas tardes ensolaradas. Só que não eram eles que ela procurava. Cuidadosamente vestiu a capa e deixou o quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

Atravessou a escola, parando no corredor do sétimo andar onde a Sala Precisa se encontrava, e desejou que esta aparecesse. Como de costume, ela surgiu, com todos os utensílios e ingredientes que necessitava para criar a poção. Havia dado tudo certo, pensou, contente, antes de entrar na sala. Fez a poção que havia estudado para o relatório com muito cuidado, conforme o que dizia nos livros que consultou, certificando-se, uma vez ou outra, que estava correta, e terminou apenas tarde da noite.

Encheu um frasco com a poção e correu para a sala comunal, como foi combinado, cuidadosamente escondida pela capa da invisibilidade. Disse a senha a mulher gorda. Entrou, tirando a capa depois de notar que estavam sozinhos na sala comunal. Harry e Ron a viram imediatamente.

- Então foi você que pegou minha capa? – acusou Harry.

- Não se incomode. Ela está sã e salva. – sorriu Hermione.

- O que é isso em sua mão? – perguntou Ron, observando a garrafa com o líquido dourado, que parecia urina.

- Isso? Isso é só o começo de nossa brincadeira. Venha, precisamos de uma mesa redonda. – disse ela, indo em direção das mesinhas usadas pelos alunos nos estudos. - Pronto. As regras são simples. Nós sentamos cada um em uma extremidade... Assim. – mostrou os respectivos lugares aos amigos.

Todos sentaram.

- Então... – continuou Mione – devemos encontrar algo que se assemelhe a uma seta. Isso será perfeito. – pegou um lápis – A parte apontada vai ser a seta que indicará o alvo. O que você deverá fazer se a seta te escolher é simples. Escolher verdade, tendo que revelar algo sinceramente. Se não quiser dizer a verdade, deverá escolher desafio. E vou dizendo que os meus desafios serão terríveis. – os olhos dela brilharam – Porém... Ao escolher verdade, terá que tomar essa poção... Para termos certeza que ninguém mentirá.

Hermione sorriu ao ver que Harry e Ron se olhavam, confusos.

- Não aceito jogar issoÉ perigoso – disse Ron.

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para provar a verdade, e aceitou jogar o jogo. Seja homem e cumpra o que disse. – respondeu Mione, de imediato, de um jeito que apenas as mulheres conseguem fazer.

Ron engoliu em seco.

- Vamos então. – apontou a varinha para o lápis, e o jogo começou. O lápis girou na mesa e apontou o Harry, se levantando em seguida e, como se uma mão estivesse movendo o lápis, ele escreveu na mesa um nome "Ron" e em seguida o apagou com o lado que continha a borracha. – Ron deve perguntar ao Harry.

- Verdade ou desafio? – disse Ron, continuando o procedimento.

A brincadeira continuou por mais duas rodadas. Harry disse desafio e foi obrigado a virar uma caixa de Feijões de Todos os Sabores na boca, o que fez mal a ele, devido aos sabores tanto ruins quanto bons. Em seguida, Hermione foi escolhida e, quando Harry perguntou Verdade ou Desafio, disse verdade. Tomou um gole da poção e olhou para ele.

- Hermione... Eu lhe pergunto... De quem você gosta? Quem você ama?

- Meus pais, naturalmente. – olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Mas não perguntei quem você ama e...

- Você não especificou se era amor do tipo familiar, casual ou amor de amante. Sua vez acabou. Gire!

Finalmente Ron foi apontado pelo lápis e a pergunta foi Hermione que fez.

- Verdade ou desafio, Ron? – sorriu.

- D-desafio – gaguejou, com as orelhas pegando fogo.

- Ah, desafio? – ela sorriu – Eu te desafio a falar a verdade! Não é homem?

- Certo... Certo. Verdade, então. – bebeu um gole da poção, nervoso.

- Ah sim. Pronto, finalmente. Harry, você me perguntou quem eu amava... E eu fui inteligente. Agora, eu vou perguntar a mesma coisa para o Ron... MAS, ele tem que especificar quem ele ama da escola, amor de amante, de namorar.

Rony tentava lutar contra a poção, mas não poderia.

- V-você... E-eu t-t-e a-amo. – respondeu Ron, e olhou para outra direção.

Hermione sorriu, finalmente, pensou, descobri quem ele ama! Finalmente. Finalmente está claro que meu sentimento é compartilhado...

- Tudo bem... – sorriu – Continue o jogo.

- Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? – perguntou Ron, nervoso e muito envergonhado.

- Me pergunte se me pegar. – respondeu ela. O jogo continuou por algumas rodadas, até que finalmente o lápis apontou Hermione e a pergunta era de Ron.

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou.

- Verdade. – respondeu Mione

- Mione... Eu faço a mesma pergunta que me fez. Quem você ama de amante, namorado?

- Você. Não preciso nem tomar a poção. Todo esse jogo foi para descobrir seus sentimentos... Eu não estava preparada para me confessar... Até que... Tivesse certeza. – sorriu sem graça, olhando em outra direção.

Harry notou o clima entre os dois e se levantou.

- Está tarde. Eu vou dormir, obrigado pelo jogo... Talvez tenha que passar no banheiro antes, os doces pesaram. Podia ter pegado leve, Ron... Hehe. – disse, escapando até o banheiro.

Ron e Hermione ficaram sozinhos. Por muito tempo, ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando, esperando que um falasse antes que o outro. Em seguida, sem falar nada, ambos se aproximaram e se beijaram. Ao notar o ocorrido, os dois ficaram envergonhados e se despediram, indo cada um para seu quarto. Durante as semanas, não tocaram no assunto, e Harry notou o clima tenso que baixava entre eles quando os três estavam sozinhos. Ele não tocava mais no assunto, pois sabiam que cada um deles esperava uma iniciativa do outro. Decidiu, então, não se meter mais. Deixaria que o destino aproximasse os dois e acabasse com a vergonha deles.

(Nota: Acho a idéia da sala precisa acaba com muitas das possibilidades de Harry Potter, mas se torna necessário se queremos criar algo depois de HP5... Bom, não posso fazer nada, mesmo achando que perde um pouco a graça, afinal, é só desejar e ela aparece com tudo que você precisa. Agradecimentos a Erika (dark-princess-sf ) pela ajuda na edição, por corrigir meus erros em relação aos personagens. Valeu Erika!)


End file.
